


Care Package

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Pre-Borderlands 3, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Young Alistair Hammerlock hoped that when he went away to boarding school, the distance would improve his relationship with his sister Aurelia...
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock & Sir Hammerlock
Series: Scattershots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 3





	Care Package

Alistair Hammerlock made his way into his boarding school quarters, to switch out of his cricket gear and into his school uniform before class.

He paused when there, on his bed, was a package from home. His face lit up as he opened it.

A field guide from father. A sweater from mother.

And from Aurelia? He rummaged his hand in the box, then frowned. Nothing.

He had always hoped his relationship with Aurelia might improve once he was out on his own. Here was proof that wasn’t to be the case, all packaged and tied with a pretty ribbon.


End file.
